The present invention relates to water reticulation but more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for water storage, conservation and delivery whereby the apparatus is incorporated in the structure of a building.
Australia one of the driest continents in the world as a result of which, as demand for water increases, this causes the price of water to be forced upwards and places increased pressure on a very limited resource. Lack of rainfall and increasing water consumption is also a problem in many other countries necessitating more efficient use of water resources and water conservation.
To address this problem authorities have in the past imposed certain restrictions on water use and this usually results in cost imposts on excess water use. Also, with increased urbanisation, there is an increasing load on storm water infrastructure causing water and drainage authorities to implement policies which make individuals responsible for roof run-off from individual properties. Thus, water consumers are now required to consider the implications that excess water usage and production of run-off by building structures has for water supply and drainage infrastructure.
If rain water can be properly conserved and for some uses, such as but not limited to, flushing toilets supplemented with town water there would be reduced urgency to increase town water supply capacity such as, by construction of new dams.
Up to 30% of water use in the domestic environment is dedicated to flushing the toilet. Each time a toilet is flushed 6-13 litres is used. When this is extrapolated over the wider community it represents a large proportion of the water supply which is largely wasted. In a city with a population of around 4 million around 100,000 megalitres of town water is flushed through the sewerage system per year. One quarter of cities water supply therefore could conceivably be dedicated to flushing toilets.
Much of the water used in flushing toilets, washing, watering the garden, etc. need not be of potable quality. Water for these activities can therefore be obtained from a source other than from town water. Presently, particularly in rural areas, water tanks are used to collect roof run-off. This is largely necessitated by the absence of a ready supply of town water. Usually the tanks are external to a dwelling or other building and are connected to roof guttering by means of a downpipe. The water is either pumped or it simply gravitates to the discharge taps. In urban areas, as there is usually town water available for water consuming appliances, tanks are not generally used. However, with the increasing need for water conservation and more efficient use of available water resources it has now been recognised that house and building design should be modified to accommodate on or within a building, large water storage capacity supplied by storm water run-off so that this can be used to reduce demand for town water and provide for retardation of a stormwater run-off thereby reducing overland run-off and hence the load of drainage infra-structure.
In one form of the apparatus aspect, the present invention comprises;
an apparatus for the collection, storing and delivery of storm water and which is incorporated into a building structure, the apparatus comprising:
a storage reservoir attached to said structure,
means to enable egress of storm water from a catchment provided in or on the structure into the reservoir,
an outlet to the reservoir in communication with a supply line which terminates at a tap or water consuming appliance, characterised in that the reservoir also includes a supplementary supply of water from an alternative source such as a mains supply.
Preferably, the reservoir is disposed longitudinally along the wall of a building and includes overflow spigots.
In order to ameliorate the problems of increased town water demand the present invention according to the method aspect provides a method of water conservation, storage and delivery to an appliance, utilising storm water held in a storage reservoir which includes a supplementary mains supply wherein the reservoir is incorporated into a building structure. As a result of the aforesaid, the invention also provides a detention reservoir for holding storm water for gradual release to water consuming appliances on demand and where demand is low, overflow into drainage infra structure.
In one form, according to an apparatus aspect, the invention comprises; an apparatus integrally incorporated into a building and which conserves water usage by providing a storage reservoir and an inlet to the reservoir to allow ingress of storm water from a catchment incorporated on the building.
According to a preferred embodiment the reservoir comprises two inlets, one delivering town water and another delivering storm water to the reservoir from the catchment and at least two outlets, one providing an overflow to an associated storm water network and the other providing communication between the reservoir and a tap or water consuming appliance.
According to one broad form of the method aspect the present invention comprises; a method for the collection and storage of storm water discharge from a building for delivery to a valve or to a water consuming appliance within the building, comprising the steps of:
a) installing at least one water storage reservoir at a preselected location in the building so that the reservoirs are attached to or integral with the building;
b) providing an opening to each said reservoirs which is in communication with a storm water catchment on the building to convey storm water to said reservoir;
c) providing an inlet in communication with a second source of water from a remote location which discharges into the reservoir/s to supplement storm water stored in the reservoir/s;
d) providing on at least one reservoir an outlet which communicates with an appliance which consumes water or a tap remote from the reservoir/s which discharges water;
e) providing a float switch in or on the reservoir which allows the second source of water to supplement water stored in the reservoir from said catchment; and
f) providing an overflow in the reservoir for discharge water when the water in the reservoir reaches a predetermined level.
In the preferred form, the stored water travels to the appliance from the reservoir under the assistance of gravity. Alternatively, where the appliance is higher than the outlet of the reservoir a feed pump is installed between the outlet and the appliance. Steps b) to f) can be performed in any order. Preferably, the second source of water is town water and augments the level of storm water in the reservoir.
According to a preferred embodiment, the reservoir includes an outlet located either above or below the level of the appliance inlet such that when the reservoir is above the appliance inlet, feeding to the appliance takes place under gravity and when the tank is below the appliance inlet, the feeding takes place via a pump downstream of the outlet of the reservoir but upstream of the inlet to the appliance.
According to an alternative form the invention comprises an apparatus for the collection, storage and delivery of water obtained from a source such as storm water wherein the apparatus comprises a reservoir for the storage of water, means thereon or therein to regulate the flow of water to and/or from the reservoir; characterised in that the reservoir is located at or near the roof level of a dwelling and runs in a direction generally parallel with the wall of a structure to which the apparatus is attached. Preferably, the apparatus comprises an elongated generally rectangular storage tank which runs longitudinally relative to the wall of a structure and is preferably disposed under and supported at the eaves location of a building such that the reservoir is concealed by means of a preselected decorative cladding material. Alternatively, the reservoir is concealed: On the front face by means of a preselected fascia material. On the bottom face by a preselected eaves lining material; on the back face by the walling of the building. Alternatively, the front and bottom of the tank may be used as the fascia and eave of the building. Preferably, the water retention and storage apparatus also comprises a series of overflow spigots which enable overflow water from the reservoir when the water has reached the limit of the reservoir""s capacity.
According to another broadest form of the apparatus aspect, the present invention comprises;
a storm water storage and retention apparatus comprising a storage tank disposed at or near the roof line of a structure, a spigot system which provides a series of overflow openings through which excess storm water flows wherein the total cross sectional area of the spigots is such that the collective area of the spigot openings will be sufficient to accommodate a design flood for a given geographical location.
In the broadest form of the apparatus aspect the present invention comprises;
a water storage and storm water collection apparatus for incorporation in or on a building structure such that the apparatus is integral with the building structure and generally forms part of the structure; the apparatus comprising;
at least one storage reservoir;
a catchment provided on the building in communication with the storage reservoir/s so that storm water run-off from the catchment enters the reservoir/s;
at least one outlet from the reservoir/s in communication with a supply line which terminates at a tap or water consuming appliance,
means on the reservoir/s which communicates with a supply line allowing ingress of a supplementary water supply from an alternative source such as a mains supply.